Sailor Moon D : Destiny Approaches
by MoonGoddess1014
Summary: It has been four years since the sailor scouts defeated Galaxia it's been peaceful ever since. The scouts decided to go their separate ways. What happens when a new threat reveals itself? Will Serena reunite the scouts or ignore her destiny? Currently Being Edited, New Chapters to Post Soon
1. Prologue

**Sailor Moon D : Destiny Approaches**

By: MoonGoddess

Author Note: Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well. This is my revised version of this story. I originally wrote it in 2000 and decided it needs a lot of work. The grammatical and plot errors just didn't seem worthy of true fan fiction anymore. I can't believe I let this story sit for so long. I have almost every chapter finished and even have a lot of the sequel done. Time to get posting! Please Review!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon. Terra and a few others characters to be introduced later are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

Finally on to the story!

**Sailor Moon D: Destiny Approaches**

**~ Prologue~**

It has been four years since the sailor scouts defeated Galaxia and it has been peaceful ever since. After a year of peace Serena decided that it was time for the scouts to focus on building normal lives for themselves rather than protecting her when there was no danger. The separation had already begun but she was the only one who noticed. Three years before at the temple was when Serena decided it was time.

**~ Flashback: Three Years Ago ~**

Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Serena were all sitting at the temple playing games and talking; as the others were laughing Amy looked up from her book after a realization hit her.

"Hey guys, do you realize it's been a year to the day since we defeated Galaxia?" Amy said nonchalantly.

All of them looked at her as if she was crazy. It couldn't have been a year. It seemed like yesterday Serena was fighting for their lives and her own. Mina was the first to speak "Time sure flies."

"Not even one attack since then." Raye was still looking through comic books. No one was really paying attention to the conversation until Serena spoke. "Is it possible that Galaxia was the last…".

Lita answered "…of the negaverse, I doubt it. They're probably waiting for us to let our guard down."

"I have a feeling that Serena may be right." Luna said annoyed by Lita's interruption.

Artemis followed up "We've checked with central control over a dozen times and have found no traces of nega energy anywhere."

Serena thought for several moments then decided to speak. "Then I think its time we go our separate ways."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Amy was about to argue "Serena…"

Once again Lita interrupted "We can't…"

Serena interrupted her "Why not?"

"We're the sailor scouts. It's our job to protect you and Darien." Raye said, giving Serena a look disbelief.

"Protect us from what? There is no danger. You just heard Artemis say it, no nega energy anywhere. It is time for you guys to focus on your lives."

Serena looked to all of them. They knew she was serious by the look in her eyes. Luna spoke up "Yes, you girls deserve peace."

**~ End Flashback ~**

After they graduated from high school and still no sight danger, they accepted that it must be over and they could split up. About a week after graduation, Mina's agent called her from America and said that a soap opera in New York wanted her for a part. They would pay all expenses and for formal acting school. After thinking about it for a while she decided to go for it.

Amy went to school in Germany and was studying to become a doctor.

Lita decided to backpack across Europe for a while. After a little over a month she decided to settle in Paris to work in a French bakery and go to culinary school.

After her grandfather passed away Raye stayed in Tokyo to run the temple and continue her training as a priestess.

Serena remained in Tokyo also. About a month after graduation, she moved in with Darien, along with Luna and Artemis who finally gave into their feelings and became a couple.

To everyone's surprise, except Darien's, Serena enrolled in a community college and began to study fashion. After a part time job he took, Darien decided to shift his degree focus from medicine to TV Production. He finished his BA and worked as an assistant at WJDN Tokyo. He and Serena were happier than ever even though he knew she missed the girls more than she would ever admit.

Serena was happy that everyone was living normal lives for once but because of those normal lives they all lost touch with each other. They missed each other terribly but each of them was happy with the path they chose even if it wasn't all together.

Little did they know it was all about to change. In a dark corner of the moon in a black marble palace a woman was talking with an advisor. Her face was covered by shadow but a black satin gown could be seen in the dim light as well as long raven hair. She held a long staff made of the same black marble as the palace. On top of the staff was a place for something not yet known. After the advisor left she stood and walked to her balcony. She was bathed in what little light there was and her face could be seen clearly. She looked to be in her early twenties but she was indeed much older than that. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. One look into them and you could see the ages she had lived through waiting for her revenge. Now it was time. Suddenly there was a bright flash of black light and a small piece of black crystal was floating before her, it spoke in hypnotic tones "Hello, Terra."

"Who are you?." she answered.

"I am called "The Wiseman"."

"Wiseman? I was informed by my earth advisor you had been destroyed by sailor moon."

"She destroyed my body yes but did not completely destroy the crystal, this small piece survived. I have been trapped, linked to the crystal all these years waiting for a competent soul."

"You have come to the right woman. I have waited in the ranks for my chance for over a thousand years."

"The scouts are vulnerable I can feel it. Now is the time to attack. Take this crystal and receive your full power once more."

Terra reached her hand out and took the crystal. An aura of black surrounds her and she laughs as she is taken into the air and feels her power coming back to her. Her staff also glows black. The black crystal takes its place on top of it. On her forehead the symbol of the black negaverse family appears. She is returned to the ground and opens her eyes. "The power, it has been so long, too long since I have felt this strong. I will finally be able to accomplish what so many before me did not."

She raised her hands and a foggy globe appeared before her. Wiseman spoke again "The small crystal on your staff has enough power to bring back five of sailor moon's enemies. Unfortunately it can only be done by one with a pure soul that once was dark."

A thought struck Terra and she closed her eyes. The crystal disappeared from her staff. She watched as the globe changed and was showing a secluded area of Tokyo park where the crystal landed. It laid waiting for it's pray to come and make one destructive wish.

To Be Continued in Episode One….

~ I know it's a little short but it was just to set up characters and a plot. The episodes will be longer. ~


	2. Peace Ended

**Episode One: Peace Ended**

The next afternoon Prisma, former dark moon sister, was taking a walk. She went to her favorite part of the park. It was surrounded by trees with only a small path to walk in and out. The trees were all a beautiful mix of colors and sizes. Fall had arrived and Prisma loved the mix of green, red, and orange. She went to sit under a tree and was lost in her thoughts. It had been four years since her and her sisters were saved by Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts. As always her mind shifted to her lost love, Sapphire. She hadn't gone one day without thinking of him and the life they might have shared, had it not been for Wiseman and all his lies. As she looked around a strange but familiar ray of light caught her eye. "What's this?" She picked it up for a closer look. It was a piece of crystal the size of a marble. "It looks like a piece of the dark crystal but that's impossible. It was destroyed."

As she continues to look at it, the crystal begins to glow and pierces her eyes with a green light. It begins to search her soul for her deepest desire; it is not long before it is found. Now the crystal speaks to her. "Prisma!"

"Sapphire?" she said surprised.

"Yes, it's me and you're right, this is a piece of the dark crystal. You can use it to make one wish. May I suggest the destruction of the sailor scouts?"

"Sapphire, I thought you wanted peace with them."

"I was misguided; because of them I was killed and trapped in this crystal. We missed out on a life of happiness together because of them. Are you going to let them get away with that?"

"NO!" Prisma yelled.

"Then make your wish."

Prisma held up the crystal and screamed "I wish to destroy the sailor scouts!"

As she spoke black energy surrounded her and she was transported into a strange palace. As she tried to orient herself to her new surroundings she saw a woman standing before here holding a black staff. Prisma started off speaking quietly but spoke louder as the words came. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is..."

Terra held up her hand "Enough! Your energy and once dark soul activated the crystal. However I will be the one who achieves vengeance."

"NO!, this is my vengeance, my chance to finally avenge Sapphires death."

"You foolish woman, you're merely a pawn in my quest and you have over stayed your welcome."

Terra raises her staff and it glows red. She points it at Prisma and before she can react she is shot with a ball of red-hot fire. Prisma lets out and piercing scream and she falls to the ground turning to ashes she curses herself for being so easily deceived. With her last breath she utters four words. "Sapphire…I...am…Coming…"

With a wave of her staff a globe floats towards her and she waves her hand across it. It turns from white to black to red and then shows the other three sisters. A snap of her fingers and they are standing before her all with confused looks on their faces. Three screams later they are all ashes before Terra's feet. "Now they will alert no one."

Terra walks to the remains of Prisma and picks up the crystal. It now glows at her touch and surges with the power of the wish. As she touches it she feels Wiseman's presence once again. "You have many enemies to choose from. Now you have the power to bring back five. Once the wish is made this crystal will take its place on your staff and I will be gone. Now make your wish."

Terra takes the crystal and sits back on her thrown, thinking of the many enemies that have threatened the scouts. After many hours she finally decided. "Black Crystal of the dark moon family. These are the five I choose, Mistress Nine, Malachite, Prince Diamond, Queen Nehalaneia, and one to be revealed only by my thought. I wish for them to be incubated in my energy gatherer room so they may be brought to their former glory."

She looks to her globe and it shows the former warriors of the negaverse slowly materialize and disappear behind black fog in their pods as they do their dark work. In the throne room a female advisor appears before Terra from the Energy Gatherer room. "Why pods, my mistress?"

"Being brought back from death, they won't possess the power they once did. I want them at their full power before going up against the scouts."

"I couldn't help but notice you did not bring back your sister."

"Ah yes Queen Beryl. I had thought of it, lord knows our earth mother would have begged me to. She always had a fondness for Beryl and her constant quest to overpower the moon family. Unfortunately she was always weak. Her sick love of that Earth prince, Darien and her jealously of the moon princess proved to be her end…twice. Even my power can't erase that. Now why are you here?"

"Mistress, we do not have enough energy to sustain all four pods."

"Then we will have to get more. Only use what energy we have to keep them alive. I will send down an Energy Gatherer to begin to get what we need." 

"As you wish."

The woman turns and disappears in a puff of gray smoke, returning to her work in the energy room. Terra goes to her balcony and looks at earth with hatred in her eyes. "This will be a wonderful opportunity to see what I am up against."

Terra leaves the room and walks down halls lit only with blue torches. She could have teleported but liked to walk these halls, as her servants slunk back in her presence. The walls are all black marble with red and green ivy growing on them. She walks down two flights of stairs and enters her energy gatherer room. Incubators or pods as they were called lined the room in 4 rows of ten and one row of five. The regular pods were red with blue slimy vines crawling around them and disappearing up in the ceiling. Terra opens the pod to her left and it clears of its red fog and a green woman with thorns covering her body stepped out. The monster had red eyes that glowed with evil as it awaited Terra's command. "Kala Kala…travel to earth and gather human energy. However only take half from each human you attack. I do not want you alerting the sailor scouts to your presence."

Kala Kala disappears and Terra approaches another pod. It is a woman built like a tree with branches for arms and legs. It had glowing green eyes and also waits for Terra's orders. "I want you to drain earth dry of all its energy."

The second energy gatherer bows and disappears. Terra walks to the back of the room, there sat her five pods, her hope. As she looked at them she thought of her sister. She would have loved to see her again...only to gloat. For Terra had out smarted everyone by faking her death, after she was banished, and laying in wait for the day she could avenge her father's murder at the hands of the moon. That day would come soon…soon.

Meanwhile on earth, Serena is home talking on the phone with Raye. She is sitting on her couch in jeans and a red sweatshirt. Her hair is still a river of blond in the same meatball style. As she's talking she can't help but think about the old times with the gang. When they would sit around studying, joking, reading comic books, or eating Lita's delicious treats. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to continue talking to Raye. "I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Darien wouldn't tell me. Did you get any info out of Chad?"

"Nope, not a word."

"I wonder what they're planning."

"Let's just let them surprise us, this time. So how are classes?"

"Fine, my design professor asked me to come up with a clothing line. I think I might do some kind of crescent moon thing. It's so surprising. When I look back to the grades I got in middle and high school. Now in college I get A's and B's."

"Our meatball head is all grown up."

"She sure is. Was there much business at the temple today?"

Same as usual. Thanks again for helping me out the other day. Can you picture Lita's face if she saw us working together?"

They both laugh; there is silence as they both think about how much they miss the gang. They spent so much time together and now they were lucky to get a letter a month. Serena was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar beep. "What's that?"

"What?" Raye asked on the other end.

"Something just started beeping. I better go see what it is; I'll call you back. Bye."

"Bye."

Serena looks around the apartment and eventually finds that the beeping is coming from her old scout communicator that she kept in her dresser. "I didn't think this thing still worked. Hello?"

She was surprised to hear Luna on the other end. "Serena you need to come downtown you're not going to believe this…it's the negaverse."

Without a second thought Serena grabs her broach and contacts Raye to tell her what's up. She goes to the shopping district of Tokyo; Raye had met up with her half way. When they get there they are shocked at what they see, a negamonster terrorizing the crowd and sucking energy from everyone it touches. "I...am...Soundesign."

Raye was the first to find her voice. "Oh My God!"

"It's…" Serena couldn't finish.

Raye finished for her. "…an energy gatherer."

"How is that possible? I thought there was no trace of negaenergy after Galaxia."

Raye looked at the crowd of drained people. "This is really no time to discuss this."

Luna had had enough of the discussion. "TRANSFORM!"

**"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"**

**"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

As their transformation began Serena felt, free. Once again she was embracing who she was and felt the power of Sailor Moon fill her. But with the freedom came a twinge of sadness. A part of her remembered the sacrifices that being Sailor Moon again could mean, the loss of the ones she loved. Raye felt the fire surround her and smiled. She was whole again. As the transformations finished Sailor Moon stood before the monster. "I don't know what you're doing here but I will not let you stay. I fight for love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Mars."

"On behalf of the moon we shall punish you."

The Energy Gatherer laughed. "Only two of you, now this will be easy."

**"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"**

An arrow of fire flies towards Soundesign from her fire bow. Soundesign jumps out of the way and Mars's attack breaks the window of a store. The monster attacks both the scouts and they dodge. The Energy Gatherer continues to attack without giving the scouts a chance to counter. Finally Sailor Mars sees a window and attacks again. She gets Soundesign in the arm but barely. Soundesign attacks Mars from behind and binds her with vines from her arms. "Sailor Moon run, they're more powerful then they used to be."

"No, I'm not that Sailor Moon anymore. I'm not going to run away." She walks forward to face Soundesign.

"A spine, I like it."

**"TIARA MAGIC!"**

Her golden discus flies through the air and even though Soundesign tries to retreat from it but Sailor Moon reverses its direction and the discus hits Soundesign and it falls to the ground. Sailor Moon pulls out her scepter. **"Silver Moon Crystal…."**

Soundesign quickly unleashes a bolt of black energy at Sailor Moon. It hits her before she can finish her attack. She falls to the ground in surprise and pain. Soundesign takes this opportunity and disappears. The binds around Sailor Mars's arms disappear and she helps Sailor Moon in an alley. Sailor Moon looks around. "Where'd it go?"

Sailor Mars looked back at her. "I don't know. That was weird for a nega attack. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"We should head back to the temple and see what's up."

They detransformed and ran to the temple as fast as their legs could carry them. Serena ran as fast as she could but she was hit harder than she thought and was in a lot of pain. As she ran she couldn't help but wonder if this is the end of her normal life. She began to feel something she had never felt before it scared her at first but only at first. As they continued to run she welcomed this new feeling.


	3. Promises and Unspoken Decisions

**Episode Two: Promises and Unspoken Decisions**

When they got to the temple Raye immediately started a fire reading. Luna looks at Serena and is troubled as a tear rolls down her cheek. Serena didn't notice Luna's concerned face; she was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about all the battles she and the scouts fought against the Negaverse. There was always so much for her to lose. She had lost everything and everyone she loved three or four times to the Negaverse. As she thought about that she decided then and there that no matter what happened to her nothing would happen to those she loved again. As she vowed this that same feeling hit her again. This time she knew what it was…the welcoming of her destiny. Could that have been the destiny Sailor Pluto spoke of? Serena felt someone watching her, when she opened her eyes she saw Luna staring at her. Then she felt the tear on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked to Raye who was still concentrating on the fire. "I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. Sacred fire, please tell us what the Negaverse is after."

Nothing appears in the fire, but a familiar feeling pierces Raye's soul. She could feel herself becoming in tune with this new Negaverse energy. As quickly as it began something hit her hard and knocked her back from the fire. Serena said with concern "Raye! Are you ok?"

Raye dusted herself off "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I was able to tune into this new Negaverse energy but before I got any farther something very powerful blocked me and knocked me out of the negarealm. You and Darien should go alone tonight. I'll go to the four sister's apartment and see if they know anything. Make sure you tell Darien what happened. We all need to be on our guard now." That said Raye went back to the fire.

Serena with a depressed look "What are you going to tell Chad?"

"Something came up I guess. I'll call you." And she went back to concentrating. Serena knew that was her cue to leave.

Luna stayed behind to help Raye. As Serena drove home she began to cry. She had tasted freedom and now once again she had to hide who she was and what she was doing from her other friends and family. School would no doubt suffer, her job, her friendships, good-bye peaceful life, enter the Negaverse. She had no idea how she made it home but she pulled into the parking garage and quickly composed herself. She went inside to get ready for her night with Darien. Almost immediately after she closed the door to the apartment, Darien returned home.

"Hi Hun, are we meeting Raye and Chad here?"

"It's just going to be us tonight." Serena closed the bedroom door and locked it as she felt fresh tears.

"What happened?"

"Raye had to take care of something."

"Ok." Darien put his bag down and took off his jacket. When he tried to go into the bedroom he was surprised to find the door locked. Serena never locked the door.

"Are you sure you're ok? Why is the door locked?"

"Oh…the door has been sticking lately remember. I'm fine. I'll be right out."

Serena had lied. Darien had fixed the door earlier that day. There was more to the story but he decided to leave it alone. As Serena was getting ready she looked at herself in the mirror and then to the broach by her side. Once again she began to cry. Tears came faster then she could wipe them away and decided to stop trying. She wished this was some kind of strange nightmare, she would wake up tomorrow next to Darien and put this all behind her, she knew better. It was real life, her life, a life she no longer wanted. Half an hour went by and Darien wondered what was taking Serena so long.

As he knocked on the door "Serena, are you ok?"

Serena swallowed her tears and answered quickly "Just putting on makeup. Be right there."

Serena went into the bathroom and quickly washed her face. She put on make-up to try and hide the redness from her tears. She decided to leave her hair down and it fell to the floor like a golden river. Instinctively she put her broach in her purse. Serena walked out wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that was almost as long as her hair. Darien looked at her, nothing could describe her but breathe taking. He felt underdressed in his black slacks and light blue polo shirt. Then he looked into her eyes and they give her away. She had been crying. He hated when she cried but somehow it was worse to know that she had been crying alone and felt she had to hide it. He would give anything to keep tears from staining her beautiful face. Again he decided not to push, she would confide in him when she was ready.

He smiled at her "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Sorry about the door. I guess I pushed the lock by mistake."

"Since it's just us what do you want to do tonight?"

"Could we just go for a walk in the rose garden?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, I thought it would be a nice change. We don't go there as often as we used to."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked to the park and made their way into the rose garden. Serena was quiet and just walked with him. She thought about whether or not to tell him about today's events. Then she remembered what Raye said, Darien needed to know. But how did she start? She didn't have to think about that long. Darien noted how quiet she was and decided it was time to find out what was really wrong.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You seem quieter than usual tonight."

"Actually, there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"Well, today I had to do something that I haven't done in a long time."

"You're beginning to scare me. What happened?"

"I had to transform into Sailor Moon."

Darien stopped mid-step and turned to look at Serena. He always felt when she transformed. Why hadn't he felt it today? Had it just been too long?

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I was at home talking to Raye about tonight when my communicator started beeping. It was Luna telling us to come downtown. When we got there a negamonster was draining energy from the crowd.

"After four years?"

"That's what I said." Serena let go of Darien and walked over to a bench and sat down. Darien followed and kneeled in front of her.

"Serena, I don't understand. We've dealt with the Negaverse before. Why are you so upset?"

"Well the monster hardly fought with us and then it hit us from behind and disappeared but the real problem is...I thought I said good-bye to that part of my life. For Raye it was "Yay, I'm Sailor Mars again." For me it was good-bye normal life."

"Serena, Sailor Moon is who you are." Serena got up and started to pace angrily. She stopped and looked at Darien with a serious stare.

"Sailor Moon ruined my life more than once. I lost you being her; I lost my friends, my life! I can't do it again."

"You are not going to lose anything. Sailor Moon isn't a job it is your destiny. No…it's our destiny we are supposed to help the world together."

"I need you to promise me that we will always be together. Even if the worst happens, you promise me we will find each other."

"I promise you."

They kiss and Serena curled into Darien and they sat together to watch the sun set. Meanwhile Raye is on her way to the four sister's apartment. When she opened the door it was dark, she turned on the lights and that's when she saw it…the four piles of ashes, one for each of the four sisters.

"My God! I guess the world hasn't seen the last of the sailor scouts after all. I better call Serena and Darien for a scout meeting."

She pulls out her phone and calls Serena.

Serena answered in a serious tone. "Hello."

"I need you and Darien to come to the temple."

"We'll be right there."

Serena hung up her phone and got up. Darien felt her mood change. "What's up?"

"Don't know, Raye just said meet her at the temple."

They head to the temple where Raye, Luna, and Artemis are waiting. In her globe, Terra watches as her EG secretly drains energy from the people. So far it hadn't alerted the scouts. She was lucky to have detected that psychic snoop; she could have ruined everything. She was so close; soon she would unleash her power. At the temple Serena and Darien arrive, Raye begins to tell them what she found at the four sisters apartment.

"I opened the door to the apartment and it was dark like no one had been there in days. When I turned on the lights I saw four piles of ashes…"

Serena gasped "Oh my god! What do you think happened?"

Raye shrugged "I don't know. Whatever it was definitely didn't want the four sisters telling us anything. I did another fire reading but got nothing."

Artemis looked to Luna who nodded and he approached Serena "You now have an important decision before you."

"What?"

Luna walked up to her "If we should call back the rest of the sailor scouts."

Serena answered almost immediately shaking her head "No, Raye and I can handle this. I don't want their lives disrupted as well."

Raye nodded "I'm with Serena."

Darien turns Serena towards him and looks at her seriously.

"If the Negaverse is back in full force I don't think you, Raye, and I could handle it alone."

Serena stood up and stepped back from Darien "NO! I won't be the one to take away their peace and that's it."

Serena turned on her heel and ran with tears in her eyes. Her world was turning upside down and no one understood, not even Darien.

"Serena wait…"

Luna echoed Darien's thoughts "You better go after her."

Darien ran after Serena; he didn't understand what was going on with her. It was unknown territory for him. From the connection they shared he usually always knew what Serena was feeling and he understood it. This time he could feel that she was devastated but part of her was happy. It was all so confusing. At the temple, Luna and Artemis continue to talk to Raye about the rest of the scouts.

Artemis looked at Raye "You have to know we wouldn't suggest this unless we felt it was necessary."

Raye was setting up the fire again "I know Artemis. You guys just need to give her some time. We'll approach the subject again tomorrow."

Luna and Artemis go home and Raye closes up the temple to keep trying to read the fire. Darien finally catches up with Serena in the rose garden. He approaches her slowly so she doesn't run again but she already knows he's there.

Serena tries to speak in between sobs "Please…don't…I want… to be alone."

Darien approached her and kneeled in front taking her hands in his "Serena…"  
"Darien, you don't understand."

Darien put his hand to her face and wiped away tears. He stood up and sat next to her on the bench she was on. He put his arms around her waist and turned her to him so he could look into her eyes.

"Make me understand."

"I wished so hard that we were finally free to have a normal life. I started to plan a future for us. Today all those plans were gone because as Sailor Moon my future has no guarantee. I want the rest of the girls to have theirs."

"Serena their future is with you, just like mine."

"Oh, Darien."

She falls into his embrace. As she looks into his eyes tears begin streaming down her cheeks. He wipes them away and holds her close. He feels her start to calm down; he brings his lips to hers and kisses her softly. As they part he looks at her "That's not the only reason you ran off is it?"

Serena shook her head and cuddles into Darien "I am so afraid that we will be pulled apart again. We have fought so hard to be together and find each other again and again. We are so close and now it could all be ripped to shreds."

Darien put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "We won't be pulled apart; you have to put that fear out of your mind. Now why don't we go home so you can get some rest?"

Serena nods and they walk home hand in hand unaware that they are being watched. In her palace, Terra watches in shock as she realizes who the two people she was watching were…the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and Prince Darien. From the exchange she had witnessed she knew where to hit the scouts the hardest, her lips formed an evil smile. "Prince Darien was Beryl's downfall in this world as well. This could not be more perfect."

A woman approached Terra with an apprehensive smile "What do you have in mind?"

Terra turned to face her "I'll wait until they aren't expecting it and then strike where it will hurt their leader the most. Faith, take Soundesign, Kala Kala, and Curas to separate them, when the princess is alone have Kala Kala sneak up and grab her."

Faith went to carry out her mistress's orders and when she got to the doorway turned "What do you plan to do with her once she is here?"

Terra waved her away "Patients. All will be revealed soon enough."

As Terra sets her plan in motion, she is informed that Kala Kala has collected more than enough energy to upgrade the power of the pods. They would be ready and awake in twenty-four hours. Then the Sailor Scouts would regret being reborn.


	4. From the Future with Guilt in all Forms

**Episode Three: From the Future with Guilt in All Forms**

Serena went to the temple early the next morning per Raye's urgent request. She threw on some clothes and rushed to the temple. She wondered if Raye had been able to tap into the new negaenergy. If so she had many questions, who were they dealing with now, why did they wait until now to attack, and what would it cost them. Even though she rushed to get there, it still wasn't fast enough for Raye "Finally, what took you so long?"

Serena answered slightly annoyed "Sorry, you know I'm still not a morning person."

"Could you help me open the temple?"

"Ok, is this what you dragged me out of bed for?"

"Of course not, I'll tell you after we open."

They opened the temple but as usual not many people were around. Luna and Artemis showed up about an hour later. Serena was becoming more annoyed at being dragged out of bed just to hang out and clean the temple. They had been at central command all night but found nothing. Luna hopped on Serena's shoulder "Hello girls."

Serena and Raye in unison "Good morning."

Artemis hopped onto Rayes shoulder "Serena, have you decided about the other scouts?"

Serena nodded "We should only call the rest of the scouts if we can't handle this we don't even know what we're dealing with yet."

Raye sat down and looked around "I think we should definitely stay on our guard. After I closed the temple I did another fire reading last night. I still got nothing except for a strange hint of danger towards you. That's what I called you out of bed for."

Serena sat down next to Raye "Me?"

Raye nodded "You are the leader of the sailor scouts…."

From behind them there was a familiar voice "…and future queen."

Serena and Raye turned ready for a fight but stopped when they saw four women walking towards them. It was Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. Serena Stood and approached them "Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

Trista stopped and smiled "The queen sent us. We brought someone else too."

Rini stepped out from behind Trista "Hi everyone."

Serena smiled wide as she looked at her future daughter "It's so great to see you."

Michelle looked around and shook from a chill "You will need our help Serena I can feel it. You should bring back the rest of the scouts."

Serena rolled her eyes and stood firm "With all of us hopefully we won't have too."

Amara sat down next to Raye "Well then, it looks like we're back for a while."

Serena sat down and signaled for everyone to do the same. She looked around at the group and smile "I'm glad you're here."

Rini took a seat next to Serena "Me too, where's Darien?"

"At work, he should be home when we go back to our apartment."

Rini looked excited "So I can stay with you and Darien?"

"Of course you can." Rini jumped up and hugged her tightly. Serena was surprised. The last time she saw Rini she was much younger and they fought like cats and dogs. Now they were both older and seemed to instantly bond when they saw each other again. Raye smiled "The rest of you can stay here if you like. Serena maybe we should reconsider calling the rest of the scouts, if Neo-Queen Serenity sent the outer scouts it must be…"

She never got a chance to finish as an energy blast hit in the center of the group and shoot the very ground. Faith hovered above them "Bad…You got that right!"

Faith attacked again and the scouts jumped out of the way in all directions. Curas attacked Raye and knocked her into a wall before she could transform. Serena continued to dodge Faiths attacks until she was on the other side of the temple away from the rest of the scouts. Faith smiled, everything was going according to plan. On the other side of the temple the outer scouts finally found a place to transform. **"URANUS STAR POWER!"**

"**NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"**

"**PLUTO STAR POWER!"**

"**SATURN STAR POWER!"**

"**SUPER MINI MOON CRISIS POWER!" **

Once their transformations were complete they started to fight Soundesign and Curas. Behind the scouts Kala Kala appeared and immediately found her target. "There you are princess!"

Serena turned towards the voice and looked in shock. She thought to herself "How do they know who I am?"

Kala Kala began to advance on her Sailor Uranus heard Serena scream and rushes from where they transformed to help. The other outer scouts follow. "Hail from the outer planets I'm Sailor Uranus."

"I'm Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

From Behind Sailor Saturn emerged a small pink haired sailor scout. "I'm Sailor Mini Moon. On behalf of the moon here and in the future we will punish you."

Faith looked towards them in shock "More sailor scouts!"

Soundesign however was discouraged "What does that matter? Let's get 'em."

Sailor Uranus drew into a fighting stance and pointed at Faith "You've messed with the wrong Sailors."

Faith rolled her eyes "I'm shaking."

Faith shot a wave of dark energy at Sailor Uranus but she dodged with Neptune and landed prime to attack. Neptune drew her hands together **"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"**

Uranus followed suit **"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"**

The blue wave of water was followed by a yellow globe of energy. Faith smiles and dodges both attacks with ease and begins to power up one of her own. "Try this on for size."

She begins to spin and as she does energy balls fly from her hands hitting all the scouts even as they try to dodge. Raye looks as she hears screams and sees Saturn and Pluto try to fight off an energy blast. "We have to help them."

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Curas threw out another attack. Raye jumped out of the way and raised her hand in the air. **"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

As soon as he transformation ended she readied her attack **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"**

Curas dodges and Sailor Mars looks on in disbelief. These enemies were so much faster and stronger than before. She is knocked out of her shock when she is hit by an attack by Curas from behind. Serena who still couldn't get away from Kala Kala fast enough to transform heard Raye's scream. "Sailor Mars!"

Kala Kala smiled "You have more to worry about than her."

Serena dodged another attack as Kala Kala inched closer and grabbed her wrist "Get away from me."

As Kala Kala grabbed Serena a red rose hits her hand. Kala Kala pulled back and looked to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the roof of the temple. "You'll never learn will you? Run Serena."

Kala Kala grabbed Serena again "I think not."

With her other hand Kala Kala opens a black hole and through Serena towards it. The last thing anyone hears before the black hole closes and is Serena's scream. "Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask tries to get to her but Curas hits him with a fireball and disappears. Faith smiles and looks to the others "Let's go, we got what we came for."

Faith creates a second black hole and they disappear into it. The scouts try to run after them but it closes just as they get there. Everyone yells the same name. "Serena!"

All of them, except Darien, go to the temple. Darien walks off and wonders if he'll ever see his princess again. Inside the temple the scouts, all silently wondered if they would ever see their friend again and how they were supposed to fight this evil without her. The scouts sat around the sacred fire and thought about what to do to get Serena back. An idea pops into Raye's head and she smacks herself. "I am so stupid. Why didn't I think of it before?"

Michelle turns to look at her hopefully. "What?"

"I could ask the sacred fire."

The scouts seemed to perk up at this suggestion and Raye started to prepare kneeling by the fire. "I need you all to concentrate on Serena. I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight. Sacred fire; please tell us where they took Serena."

They all concentrate but Raye sees nothing. She continues to concentrate and once again almost gets through but is pushed out by the same power. "I don't understand, I can't break that barrier."

Amara punches her fist on the floor. It makes everyone but Michelle jump instead she puts a hand on Amara's shoulder. "We should have stayed with her."

Michelle tried to comfort Amara and herself. "There was nothing we could do. They caught us all off guard."

Luna looks around the room and realizes someone is missing. "Girls, did any of you see where Darien went?"

They all shook their heads and looked out the window to the outside. "He must feel awful."

Hotaru who had been mostly silent stands up and like always is serious. "We have to save Serena; we can't be the sailors without her."

After a another failed fire reading Raye realizes they have no other choice. "Luna, Artemis, we have to call back the rest of the scouts.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Let's get started."

The girls begin to get what they need to transport the rest of the scouts to them. Darien is walking in the rose garden constantly playing what happened through his mind. "Why didn't I see it coming? I should have saved her."

Darien recalls a conversation he had with Serena; it was a little over a year after their battle with Galaxia. Serena had just moved into his apartment, to her parent's great disapproval. Serena woke up screaming and after Darien calmed her down she told him about her dream. She had had a nightmare that the negaverse had returned. He tried to comfort her as best he could. "Serena you vanquished the last of the negaverse. The only thing we have to fight now is your parents."

Serena curled into his chest and he put his arms around her. "Besides them, we don't know what else is out there. Who knows what will try to pull us apart next."

As Serena started to cry Darien held her close and whispered in her ear. "Whatever shows up, we will fight them together."

Serena looked up at him with a tear stained face. He hated to see her cry; he just wanted to hold her forever. She decided to stop worry about the negaverse and focus on their more immediate problem. "What about my parents?"

"What about them?"

"I don't think I ever saw them as angry as they were today. Even when I brought home bad grades, this was worse. I just walked out. Do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

Darien nodded confidently. "Of course they will. Who could ever resist your smiling face, I know I couldn't."

"Oh Darien."

She leaned into his chest and he held her till he thought she was asleep. "Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

Serena looked at Darien with such love in her eyes it was indescribable. Darien caressed her cheek and she brought her lips to his. Their kiss was filled with such passion they knew they would be one forever. A horn of a car brought Darien back to reality and he looked up at the moon with a tear in his eye. "I will find you my love. No matter what it takes."

As Darien walked up the familiar steps home he felt sadness in his heart. He knew Serena would not be there. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Darien!"

Darien was surprised to see the little pink haired girl sitting in front of their door. "Rini?"

Rini ran and gave him a big hug. He noticed a large bump on her head. "Rini, what happened to your head?"

Rini touched her hand to her head and shrugged like it was no big deal. "I got knocked in the head pretty hard during the battle. Where's Serena?"

Darien cringed. "Don't you remember?"

Rini looked at him confused. "Remember what?"

Darien figured that the bump on her head had given her a small concussion and made her forget. He hated to have to tell her. "One of the negamonsters kidnapped Serena."

As Darien said the words Rini remembered but she had thought it was all a dream. "NO!"

Rini ran into Darien's arms and cried. Even though in this time she and Serena fought like sisters, Rini loved her just the same. Plus the Serena she knew from this time was now 19 and seemed to have matured. Rini fell asleep crying in Darien's arms in the hall. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down, then he went and sat on the couch, once again he thought of Serena. All of the sudden the room flashed bright and Faith appeared. It was so nice to see how you handled that little brat."

Darien was immediately enraged. "Where's Serena?"

"Oh she's being well cared for see for yourself."

A picture appeared, it was Serena. She was unconscious and chained to a black wall. As Darien looked closer he could see the lines where tears had fallen. He could feel the rage stir inside him. Darien growled in anger. "I swear if you hurt her..."

Faith put her left hand up. "I'm the one holding all the cards here Romeo. Meet me at the Tokyo Tower tomorrow at midnight and come alone. Then you can have your girlfriend back. If you're not alone I will kill her without a second thought."

Faith disappeared and Darien sat back down. He couldn't get the image of Serena out of his head. She looked so helpless. He didn't know that Rini had heard the noise and snuck out to see what was up. "I'm going with you Darien."

Darien shook his head. "Rini you can't."

"But Darien…"

Darien was not going to argue. "No buts I have to go alone or Serena will be killed."

Rini began to cry again and Darien held her till she fell asleep. Darien didn't want to sleep, he wanted to keep thinking about Serena, but eventually sleep won.


End file.
